moekurifandomcom-20200215-history
Unique Abilities
AOE Up (Rank ): Ability Drain (Rank B+): When you kill a target with a skill, steal their ability (excluding rank X abilities). Add (Rank ): Agitator (Rank ): Aroma Therapy (Rank ): Avenger (Rank ): Awareness (Rank ): Bad Air (Rank ): Bane (Rank C-): Your Atk/Def/Mag is decreased by 25%, and Move by 2. Beast Mother (Rank ): Billing (Rank ): Bustle (Rank ): By Your Side (Rank ): Confinement (Rank ): Counterattack (Rank ): Creative (Rank ): Creator God (Rank ): Crit Rate Up (Rank ): Cupid's Arrow (Rank ): Danger Sense (Rank ): Death's Decree (Rank ): Death Force (Rank ): Defense Shred (Rank D): When you deal damage with a skill, decrease the target Defense by 5%. Destroyer God (Rank ): Destructive (Rank ): Devour (Rank E+): When you kill a target with a skill, heal yourself for 25% of their max HP. Divine Guardian (Rank ): Divine Wings (Rank ): Draw Fire (Rank ): Fire Dress (Rank ): Empower (Rank ): End Times (Rank ): Exhausted (Rank ): Fertile Bounty (Rank ): Final Trumpet (Rank ): Fire of Envy (Rank ): Focused (Rank ): Gloom Breath (Rank ): Golden Guard (Rank ): Gravity Well (Rank ): Hand of Glory (Rank ): Hold Grudge (Rank ): Hype Up (Rank ): Ice Queen (Rank ): Ice Shatter (Rank ): Ignore ZOC (Rank ): Intercept (Rank ): Kamaitachi (Rank ): Light's Bane (Rank ): Lightning's Call (Rank ): Lost Forest (Rank ): Magma Ocean (Rank ): Majestic (Rank ): Master Boost (Rank ): Merciful (Rank ): Merge (Rank X): Active range 1, AoE 1, Uses 2. Targets allied Creatures. Target's HP and SP becomes zero. You become target's element, add half their stats to yours, and can now use their skills and abilities up to Rank A Mind Reader (Rank ): Neutrality (Rank ): Nightmare (Rank ): No Heal Resist (Rank ): Overgrowth (Rank ): Perfect Aim (Rank ): Phoenix (Rank ): Poison Power (Rank ): Poisonous (Rank ): Power Element (Rank ): Pray (Rank ): Preserver God (Rank ): Prosperous (Rank ): Puppet Master (Rank ): Pure Focus (Rank ): Pushy Care (Rank ): Raging Speed (Rank ): Raider (Rank ): Real Fast (Rank ): Reborn Light (Rank ): Resurrect (Rank ): Rewind (Rank ): Range Up (Rank ): Royal's Purge (Rank ): Sacred Synch (Rank ): Sand Veil (Rank C+): Permanently granted +25% Evasion, plus an additional 10% in Sandstorm weather, 10% on Sand terrain, and 15% on Mountain terrain. Shadow Pinning (Rank ): Sleeping Beauty (Rank ): Slow (Rank ): Snowcaller (Rank ): Space Mastery (Rank ): Spirit's Call (Rank ): Spirit's Gift (Rank C): When your master summons a creature, it's Summon Cost is reduced by one. Spirit Burden (Rank ): Stampeder (Rank ): Storm Zone (Rank ): Strong Swimmer (Rank ): Summon Aid (Rank ): Summon Bane (Rank ): Summon Limit (Rank ): Tainted (Rank ): Toughness (Rank ): Tow (Rank ): Tree Burial (Rank ): Undying (Rank ): Undying Will (Rank ): Vagabond (Rank ): Vajra (Rank ): Weaken Undead (Rank ): Wind's Call (Rank ): Without Equal (Rank ): World (Rank ): ZOC Breaker (Rank ): Category:Ability Category:Browse Category:Unique